In recent times, certain types of advertising materials for products such as videos and motion pictures have., been made outside of a motion picture or photography studio at an on site location where the products are made or used. In these instances, the photographic apparatus or devices have been brought to the site which can be done readily. However, in a number of instances, it is not possible to move a photographic studio and this presents a problem in the finishing process of the photographic works. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a movable photo studio.
To this end, the Applicant of the present invention has previously developed a photo studio vehicle which is disclosed in Japanese UM Application Laid-open No. 4(1992)-13431. The photo studio vehicle shown therein comprises an internal lower frame A.sub.1 mounted on chassis, an external upper frame A.sub.2 mounted for sliding movement relative to the lower frame A.sub.1 on columns 1 disposed at four corners of the external frame as illustrated in FIGS. 7.sup.a -7.sup.b The upper external frame A.sub.2 has a side roof board 2a on the upper side thereof mounted in a manner to be permitting rotation through an arc of 90.degree.. A first side board 2.sup.a is hinged at one end of the side roof board 2.sup.a and a second side board 2.sup.c is hinged on the first side board 2.sup.b. A floor board three is provided on the lower side of the internal frame A.sub.1 which is likewise mounted in a manner to be rotatable in through an arc of 90.degree.. A fore and aft side board 4 including a side board member 4.sup.a is fixed on a carriage 5. A second side board 4.sup.b is hinged on the first side board 4.sup.a and a third side board 4.sup.c is further hinged on the second side board 4.sup.c, all contained in the internal frame A.sub.1.
The photo studio vehicle just described can be used and operated in the following manner. The vehicles first stop at a specified photographing location and then the external frame A.sub.2 is lifted by a drive motor not shown. An arm 6 is then erected to raise the side roof board 2.sup.a to horizontal position. Subsequentially, the first side board 2.sup.b is hung through a wire rope 8 by means of a side board cylinder 7. The second side board 2.sup.c is suspended through a wire rope 10 by actuation of second side board cylinder 9. The same operation is repeated for the fight and left side boards to thereby extend the side portion of the external frame A.sub.2 sideways. Thereafter, the floor board 3 is extended sideways and the fore and aft side board 4 is moved on the floor board via of the casters 11. By this arrangement, the second side board 4.sup.b and the third side board 4.sup.c are erected on the side board 4.sup.a on the carriage side board 4.sup.a on the carriage 5 and suitably fixed at both sides thereof. With respect with the fore and aft sides the same operation is performed, thus, assembling the photo studio vehicle to the configuration shown in FIG. 7. A photographer has access through a doubled leafed hinged door 12.
Even though the studio just described is useful for the purposes intended, there are nevertheless certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, it has been found that it is difficult to achieve the necessary degree of parallelism in the longitudinal and width wise directions and, thus, the expansion and contraction of the photo studio is rather tedious and time consuming. Moreover, the studio described above has a rather large number of parts which are expensive to manufacture and difficult to maintain. Additionally, it has been observed that a number of the parts need to be made of metal and this increases the weight of the total assembly.